


卷毛骗子 Curl Fraud

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: But they both have an affair with Cris, Caroline & Kaká are betrothed, Cruise Ships, Eligible bachelor Kaká, M/M, Titanic Plots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 不要相信那些留着深色卷发的漂亮男人，他们都是爱情骗子。完美高富帅！Kaka/爱情欺诈师！Cristiano梗源：法国电影《芳心终结者》





	1. 前奏：一个打断假期的任务

碧蓝如洗的天空下，金红色的郁金香花海仿佛大地女神一床华丽精巧的锦被，不远处一排风车懒洋洋地打着转，天边白云送来若隐若现悠扬的风琴乐声。

一派令人心旷神怡的景色之中，最动人心神的是那个身形修长、笑容灿烂的卷发青年。他有一双圆润明亮、甜蜜又深情的暖棕色眼睛，笑起来的时候会用整齐的小白牙轻轻咬着丰润的唇瓣，头顶软乎乎的小卷毛在风里颤动，天真又美好的模样让人不由自主便心生好感。

“萨曼莎，”青年的声音磁性又温柔，“你瞧，风是最捉摸不定的东西。可是在这里，你能看到他，听到他，触摸他……”

面前少女望着他的眼神已经醉得迷迷蒙蒙了，尽管她唯一摄入的致幻物只有青年的美貌而已。“克里斯……”她的呼唤颤抖破碎，“哦，克里斯！”她情不自禁地靠近想亲吻他。然而青年似乎是不经意地偏过头，恰好错过了她的嘴唇，“你听见了吗，萨曼莎？那是风琴的吟唱声……”

趁着少女侧耳倾听的时候，克里斯悄悄伸手在自己屁股上下狠劲扭了一把，一瞬间泪水便盈满眼眶，把转回头来的萨曼莎吓了一跳：“天啊，你还好吗？”

“请不要为我担心，”技巧性的眨眼动作让一颗晶莹的泪珠摇摇欲坠挂在青年又长又翘的睫毛上，“只不过想起一些不堪回首的往事罢了。”

萨曼莎望着他的目光像是她的心已经为他碎成一片一片的了，“我知道，我知道。”她仿佛哄着一个小婴儿似的轻声说，“韦恩先生都告诉我了，关于一年前那场意外。你一定很爱她吧，即使她比你大十岁，即使她永远地离开了你……”

克里斯的表情微不可察地扭曲了一下。我要杀了你韦恩·鲁尼，他暗暗诅咒着，脸上却不动声色：“是你唤醒了我，萨曼莎，这么久以来我从未像现在这样感受到真正的快乐和活力。可是，”那颗泪珠终于落下来，碎在一朵郁金香的花心里，“太迟了，萨曼莎，我们的相遇不是我最好的时候。我已经不可能再去爱了，但是你——”他抬起脸，湿润的眼眶和颧骨微微的红晕看起来可怜又可爱，“但是你，你是我见过最美好的女孩，你值得最好的，明白吗？最好的爱情，最好的人生……”

“世界这么大，你不想去看看吗？”

 

“比我大十岁还‘永远地离开了我’？瓦扎，你想死吗？”这是克里斯坐进车里以后第一句话，他用犹带红肿的兔子眼从后视镜里愤愤地瞪着驾驶座上的好拍档，一边接过身旁女子递来的手帕，“噢，多谢了，科琳。”

“这可不是我想出来的，是借鉴了科琳在看的那本畅销言情小说，”鲁尼飞快地招供，“给你编狗血悲情的往事很难的，尤其是这都第多少个了，我也很费脑子的好吧！”

克里斯扫了一眼他头顶，“嗯哼，看出来了……能把音响关了吗？这风琴听得我脑壳疼。”

“嘘，别吵了，小男孩们，”科琳打了个手势示意鲁尼关掉音响，随后举了举手机，“我要接客户的电话了。”她开了免提。

“天啊，你们是怎么做到的！”扬声器里传来女孩兴奋的尖叫声，“萨曼莎刚刚打电话来说她甩了那个渣男，还说她明白了人生的真谛，要去环游世界！”

“我们有独特的方法，无痛唤醒身陷不幸福的感情中却无法自拔的女人们，您找上我们不就是为了这回事吗？”

“哦，太好了，我真是太久没见到这样神采飞扬的她了。她以后不会再回到那个垃圾身边了吧？”

“这不可能，我们是专业的，从来没有失手过。”克里斯插嘴道，“再说了，吃过顶级大餐谁还愿意回去吃垃圾啊？”

“那就好。我很满意，剩下的钱马上到账。”客户心满意足地挂了电话。

克里斯长出一口气，窝在靠椅上伸了个大大的懒腰，“又干完一票……你们答应我这次要陪我去巴西度假的！”

“不然你以为我们这是去哪里？科琳，给他看！”前排鲁尼拍着方向盘大叫，科琳从口袋里抽出三张飞往里约热内卢的机票，被克里斯一把抢过。

很快车厢里便回荡着葡萄牙人快活的欢呼声。

 

随着时代的变化，人类需求的不断发展，应运而生了各种各样匪夷所思的职业，就比如这三个家伙在干的这一种——职业丘比特。

不过是专门射铅箭那种。

你担心你的女儿在和一个混小子约会？你的妹妹被人渣骗了感情？或者是最好的闺蜜瞎了眼爱上花心大萝卜？现在这一切都有了解决办法：克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，韦恩·鲁尼，以及鲁尼的妻子科琳，这个团队就是专业的“爱情断路器”。他们会通过一场刻骨铭心的情感体验，让任务目标们领悟到人生的真谛，自然而然地放弃错误的感情。

高达百分之百的完美成功率让他们在业界声名鹊起。而且别看他们干的是拆人姻缘的活儿，实际上还是很有职业道德的。团队有三条准则：绝不和任务目标发生关系；绝不会真正爱上对方；绝不拆散幸福的情侣。

克里斯是负责勾引的角色，鲁尼夫妇则是出谋划策、扮演助攻，毕竟他们俩已经结婚了，不方便出面。

“承认吧，瓦扎，”克里斯总会得意洋洋地说，“你不去纯粹是因为成功率太低。”

好吧，没有嘲笑鲁尼先生的意思（看看现在队伍里谁才是那个唯一的单身狗），但是克里斯，说真的，他就是天生干这个的。那张漂亮的脸蛋和干净纯真的气质让他赢在了起跑线上，当他要骗人的时候，实际上真正在意他说了什么鬼话逻辑在哪里的人，能有几个呢？

这份工作并不是长久之计，三个人都明白。科琳经常提醒他们：“我们该想想什么时候收手了。”而鲁尼会说：“好的，好的，等攒够能在曼切斯特买栋好房子的钱，再给罗尼留点将来谈恋爱结婚的资金，这就成了。”不是很奢侈的愿望，对吧？可是他们就是攒不到那么多，总有这件事那件事，而这就是生活。

“等到我遇见我真爱就收手，资金什么的不重要。”最后克里斯会说，“我谈恋爱要什么钱，靠脸就行了。”

 

在巴西待了没几天，假期就被打断了。不过就算是克里斯对此也没有什么怨言，毕竟他们做的这行业，能有生意上门是可遇不可求的事。

“我的女儿马上要结婚了，”这位五十多岁的中年男人说，只看他的穿着，就知道他必然是家产丰厚，“她的未婚夫来自另一个大家族，人们都说他年轻有为，性格人品都非常出挑，一定是个良配。”

克里斯三人交换了几个眼神，都没有说话。如果这个婚约没有任何问题，那这位先生就不会找上他们了。

“但是，”果不其然，转折出现了，“我知道他不适合我女儿，他们在一起绝对不会幸福长久，我都能想象到他们离婚的样子。”老父亲忧心忡忡地说，“我试图提醒她，但她根本看不清自己的心，完全被那个男人的皮囊迷住了。哦，我可怜的小卡萝……”

说着说着就开始痛心疾首的委托人他们见多了，两个男人都装作突发性失明失聪，而科琳熟门熟路地安慰起来：“您不必担心，塞里科先生，请交给专业人士。我们一定会让您的女儿醒悟过来的。”简单，找另一张漂亮皮囊迷住她就完事了。她就会知道世界这么大，帅哥这么多，怎么能不去看看呢。

“好极了，只要你们能让她心甘情愿取消婚约，我一定重金酬谢。”塞里科先生说，“我女儿的名字是卡洛琳，她的未婚夫叫做里卡多·雷特，很多人叫他‘卡卡’。”


	2. 目标：一个十全十美的圣人

针对里卡多·雷特的调查开始了，关于这一点，在巴西当地相当有影响力的塞里科家族给他们提供了很多方便。话说回来，雷特先生本人也不是什么无名小卒，很快三个人就整理出了不少资料。

“长得不赖嘛。”克里斯翻着照片，忽然发出感叹。鲁尼闻言露出夸张的表情：“你听见了吗，科琳？罗尼在夸别的男人帅？”

“走开啦，我很客观的。”克里斯气呼呼地捶了他一下，科琳在旁边附和：“他确实很英俊，而且能力也强。年纪轻轻就接手了家里的事业，打理得井井有条，热心慈善，每年还定期献血。”科琳扬了扬手中的资料夹，“我真奇怪塞里科先生为什么觉得卡洛琳小姐嫁给他不会幸福，事实上，雷特先生是巴西有名的钻石王老五，名声非常好。所有调查都显示他是一个十全十美的人，说真的，我都想嫁给他了。”

没等鲁尼跳起来反对，克里斯抢先开口：“你们不合适，他对于你来说头发有点过于茂密了。”为这句话，他被好友下手很轻地揍了一顿。

“也许这是商业联姻，没有感情基础。”打闹完，鲁尼提出一条新思路，可惜马上被克里斯反驳了，“你看资料了吗？他们是青梅竹马，读书的时候就认识了。”

难道这世界上真有十全十美的人？“绝对不可能，”克里斯说，“就算名声再好，生活中总会暴露出一些小毛病。这些东西光看资料怎么能看出来？我们必须跟踪他，贴身观察。”

他们在卡卡工作的大厦对面的咖啡厅坐了几天。这男人每天准时上下班，从来没见身后跟着哪个俏丽女秘书。他甚至没有路怒症，耐心地等每一个红绿灯，轮胎从来不偏出车道，而且礼让行人。某一次克里斯看见一位老奶奶用龟速过马路堵在他的车前，当卡卡开门下车的时候他差点激动地叫出来：他一定是不耐烦了！

然后他眼睁睁看着这位善良的好人背起老太太送到了马路对面。

于是他们又去跟踪这对未婚夫妻约会。隔几天的夜晚或者周末两人就会有情侣活动，看电影，欣赏时尚秀，听歌剧和音乐会，在昂贵的高档餐厅吃饭，总之就是高贵有钱人约会的那一套。而卡卡，这个令人发指的绅士，会把自己打理得干净得体，早早出门，提前十五分钟在卡洛琳门前捧着玫瑰花等待，并在女士姗姗来迟时依然笑容温柔地送上见面吻。约会结束后他送她回家，从来不进门喝红酒，礼貌的吻别之后目送她关好门，直到卡洛琳从窗户里向他挥手示意才会离开。

“小时候我不知道童话书里写的‘王子和公主从此幸福快乐地生活在一起’是怎么一个情况，”鲁尼说，“如今我终于看到了真人现实版。”

“真可怕，想象一个五岁的你看白雪公主的样子。”克里斯说，尽管心底暗暗对此表示赞同。

这会儿他们躲在一间法式高级餐厅外一条小破巷子里，从这里可以很轻易地看见餐厅玻璃窗里那对情侣共进晚餐的情形。那边正在暖融融的烛光中浓情蜜意，而这边三个蹲在垃圾桶旁边，在冷飕飕的夜风里用外套努力把自己裹紧。

“前期计划已经耗费太多时间了，”克里斯一边尝试把石子准确踢进垃圾桶里，一边心不在焉地偶尔瞟两眼用餐中的任务目标，“婚期越来越近，再不开始行动就晚了。我们现在发现他哪些缺点了吗？”他不抱希望地问。

鲁尼掏出一张纸大声朗读：“不抽烟，不喝酒，不文身。无不良嗜好，喜欢足球和游泳，经常运动，身强体健，生活规律……”

“够了，我问的是缺点。”

“……”鲁尼把那张纸塞回口袋里，“非要说缺点的话，很显然，他不太讨他的岳父喜欢。”

很好，谢谢，真有帮助。

这一对情侣从各方各面诠释着金童玉女这个词语，幸福得让人连嫉妒心都生不出来，根据他们的第三条准则，应该放弃这单生意了。只是克里斯就是不甘心，这世上哪能有十全十美的人啊？

此时他突然看见了出乎意料的一幕，立刻精神百倍：“你们看！”他指着玻璃窗里的卡卡大叫，“看见了吗？他居然打包剩饭带走，天啊，这么有钱还这么抠！”

“呃，我觉得这应该叫做节俭。”科琳说。

“对于上流社会来说，节俭就是最大的缺点，他们管这叫吝啬。”克里斯兴奋得手舞足蹈，“哈哈哈，总算给我逮到了，我终于发现他的缺点了——”

他察觉到些许不对劲，面前的夫妻俩正一脸震惊地盯着他的身后，什么情况？克里斯猛地转过头，一张带着善意微笑的俊脸出现在眼前。巴西青年例行在每次约会前剃须梳头，打理自己。此时干净的脸颊和帅气的发型让他看上去精神焕发，克里斯甚至能闻见他身上清爽淡雅的古龙水味，和刚从温暖餐厅带出来的香甜食物气息。

“我注意到你们在这里待了好久，天这么冷，应该补充点热量。”嗓音温和有礼，令人如沐春风，“来尝尝这个面包吧，很好吃的。我们没吃过，是专门给你们带的。”他把打包盒递到克里斯手中。

葡萄牙人张开手指，又合拢，动作机械，表情呆滞，张口结舌。一旁科琳赶紧替他道谢：“谢谢您，先生，您真是个好人。”她由衷地说。

卡卡腼腆地笑笑，说了句举手之劳，便回到他的车子旁边。卡洛琳正在车里等他。

“靠。”等鲁尼津津有味地吃完所有面包，克里斯才像刚刚反应过来似的，从嘴里蹦出一句脏话。

“他可真他妈是个圣人啊。”


	3. 启航：三张船票和一个邀请

“我们不能接这个活儿。”等他们回到家，克里斯把所有资料堆在一起，扔进一个纸板箱里，“得告诉塞里科先生，我们不拆好姻缘。让他放心，他女儿和雷特先生绝对会天长地久幸福一生的。”

鲁尼没接茬，只是看上去很惆怅的样子，隔了一会儿他说：“塞里科先生的酬金很丰厚。”

克里斯诧异地看了他一眼：“我以为当初定下这条准则的时候，你也是很赞同的，之前我们也不是没为此拒绝过更好的生意啊？”

“是这样没错，可是……”鲁尼紧张兮兮地看了一眼在厨房里洗碗的妻子，然后揪着克里斯躲到阳台上，“听着，罗尼，我有个好消息告诉你。”

“呃，你表情好像在说有件倒霉事要告诉我。”

“呸呸呸，绝对是好消息——”他故作神秘地压低声音，“科琳怀孕了，你干儿子要来了！”

克里斯瞪圆了眼睛。

“天啊，太棒了！多久了？你什么时候发现的？”他激动地念叨了几句，忽地回过味来，“等等，所以你才……”

鲁尼点点头，“是的，我想为孩子多做打算，多攒点钱。不过你说的也没错，我们不能拆散这么幸福的一对。”

这回轮到克里斯不说话了。

隔天他约了塞里科先生见面，告知对方他们的原则。

“先生，您女儿和她的未婚夫实在是非常相配。雷特先生是一个非常完美的男人，我想，他会给卡洛琳小姐幸福生活的。”

“你根本不懂。”塞里科先生看上去被激怒了，“我没有说里卡多不好。他是个很好的孩子，但他不是我女儿理想的对象，明白吗？”

不明白，克里斯在脑子里疯狂翻白眼，你女儿什么理想啊？想嫁给上帝的儿子吗？我要是女人，我觉得卡卡就很理想了。

“他们不会长久的，卡洛琳想过的根本不是这样的生活，追求的也不是这样的爱情，那都是里卡多给不了她的。她现在没意识到，将来就晚了！你到底要多少钱才肯帮忙？我一定要阻止他们，无论如何，你开个价吧。”

多少钱都不行，克里斯心说。可是他们在银行的存款金额，瓦扎昨晚强颜欢笑的脸，科琳温柔的眼睛，还有那个即将出世的干儿子，所有的一切飞快地从眼前闪过。最终他听见自己的声音在说：“十万欧。”

“没问题。”塞里科先生立刻答应了，甚至松了口气，就好像克里斯刚刚说的是十块钱一样。他从公文包里掏出支票夹，当着克里斯的面开了一张五万的支票，连同另外三张邀请函一样的东西推到他眼前。“这是定金，还有三张游轮的船票。明天他们就要登船，横穿大西洋最后到达葡萄牙举行婚礼，航程一共是七天。下船之前必须让他们分手，你能做到吗？”

很难，太难了。让一对热恋爱侣在结婚前一周豪华游轮之旅上分道扬镳，又不是真的有丘比特的铅箭，怎么可能？

“请您放心，我们是专业的。”克里斯说着，把那张支票抓到手里。

 

当克里斯抱着那一箱资料回来，并拿出那三张船票的时候，鲁尼心照不宣地没有多问。某种淡淡的愧疚浮在胸腔里，让这一次任务从一开始就蒙上了一层阴影。

游轮出发那一天，鲁尼夫妇先行上船踩点，而克里斯在码头上漫无目的地游荡。自小在海岛上长大，他习惯了带着咸味的湿润海风，暴躁又温柔，却总是能让他内心平静下来，吹散心底的阴霾。

他在平台的边缘蹲下来，盯着一只不怕生的鸽子猛瞧。它不紧不慢地迈着小爪子，不仅没有被唯一的观众吓到，似乎还感觉良好地走起了模特步。

忽然它像是感觉到某种气息的靠近，振翅而飞。一双看起来就价值不菲的黑色皮鞋占据了鸽子原来的位置。

“谁啊？！”克里斯愤愤抬头，却在看见那张满含歉意的熟悉脸庞时失了声。谁能告诉他为什么这位本该已经陪着未婚妻登船的完美先生还一个人在这里吹风？

“真对不起，我没想惊扰它的。”完美先生说，往后退了两步。克里斯保持着原来的姿势没动，尽管内心慌得不行：提前撞上要挖墙脚的对象可太尴尬了，回头在船上被他认出来怎么办？

礼貌过头的雷特先生似乎觉得一直俯视着他不太好，竟然也蹲下身，这下他们一样高了，距离也更近了。然而心虚的葡萄牙人几乎僵成铜像，要是这会儿像只受惊的兔子一样蹦起来跑走会不会太不得体了一点？

“先生，我们——是不是在哪里见过？”卡卡端详着面前英俊帅气的男人。这样出挑的相貌，按理说见过就难以忘记。只是这张脸虽然陌生，那双漂亮的眼睛和锋利的眉毛却给他似曾相识的熟悉感。

而克里斯差不多已经吓呆了。他们确实见过，卡卡还送给他一袋面包。可是当时天色已晚，他还贴了假胡须戴了假发，这他妈是怎么认出来的？他干巴巴笑了两声，破罐破摔地承认：“是啊，好心的先生，当初多谢你的食物了。”

要是你在船上看见我别太惊讶，就当我是上船打工的，千万别以为我是被你未来岳父雇来挖你墙脚的。

“原来是你？你——”

“换了个发型还剃了胡子。”克里斯迅速地接口，“新形象还不赖，是吧？”

“非常适合你，比之前精神多了。”卡卡由衷地赞扬。

两个人就这样一起蹲着，有一搭没一搭地闲聊，直到克里斯终于按捺不住好奇心：“你也是来这儿——呃，散步的吗？”他明知故问。

“……算是吧。”不知怎的，克里斯怀疑自己在那张脸上发现了些许忧郁，“看到那艘船了吗？我想在它出发前最后再踩一踩陆地。”

“噢，真好。那艘船去哪儿？”

“去你的故乡，我猜。”

这下克里斯又诧异地睁大了眼睛：“你怎么……我朋友还说我巴西口音说得可好了呢！”

卡卡笑了，这还是克里斯第一次在那双眼睛里看见狡黠的灵动，“确实非常好，但是你的气质不一样，我能感觉到。”

很难说听到这话是什么感受，克里斯移开目光，嘴里却忍不住继续问道：“去葡萄牙旅游吗？”他当然知道真相，已经准备好一句“新婚快乐”，冷不防却听见那人回答：“啊……是的。”

难道是不想和陌生人说太多？克里斯一边琢磨着，一边随口应道：“听上去棒极了，葡萄牙是最美的国家，你一定会爱上那里的。对了，不知道你有没有去过马德拉……”

说着说着，马德拉群岛安利员又上线了，当他提起自己的家乡，总是有说不完的话。卡卡听得倒很认真，似乎是极有兴趣的样子，引得他越说越来劲，直到即将启航的广播响起才意犹未尽地停住。

“啊，不好意思耽误你时间了，你是不是得上船了？”

卡卡点点头，又微笑着摇头：“说什么耽误？应该是我感谢你的介绍才对……你想回葡萄牙吗？”他忽然问。

这是什么意思？克里斯愣愣地望着他：“你是说——”

“是我唐突了。只是一个提议，如果你想回葡萄牙，我这里还有船票。”

塞里科先生给的邀请函正在他的口袋里，克里斯强压住伸手触摸的冲动，咽了咽口水。

“好啊，反正我也没什么事，回家看看也好。”


	4. 计划一：奶酪和烤肉

卡卡给他安排的居然是头等舱，而且就在这对未婚夫妇的房间隔壁。克里斯被领进门的时候悔得肠子都青了，只想把几分钟前鬼迷心窍的自己拍死。不幸中的万幸是至少他们没有迎面碰上卡洛琳，不然他真是无力回天了。

“你没带什么行李，不过别担心，会有人给你准备衣服的。至于船上的食物，都是免费的，直接跟服务员说就行。”

“谢谢你，你真是个好人。”这下克里斯也真心实意地说出这句话了。豪华游轮上的大餐当然不可能免费，只不过这船就是雷特家的，估计都会记在卡卡账上。他怎么路边捡到个陌生流浪汉都招待得这么周到体贴？有钱人的心思摸不透，有钱的圣人就更可怕了。

“这没什么，我只是觉得我们真的很有缘。”卡卡不知道自己在对方眼里正在散发圣光和金钱的光芒，“旅程一共七天，好好享受。”

等人走后克里斯赶紧掏出手机联络鲁尼和科琳，这俩正在塞里科先生安排的二等舱里等他呢。

“所以你现在躺在头等舱的豪华大床上，衣柜里挂满名牌衣服，还有七天的免费大餐可以吃，最妙的是，跟任务目标就隔一道墙。我听不出来这有啥不好的。”

“你不懂，瓦扎，你不懂。”克里斯忧伤地说，“重点在于，我感觉自己目前跟卡卡差不多算朋友了，现在却要勾搭他未婚妻，这太糟糕了。”

“别，让我们换个思维方式：你只是他在码头散步捡到的一个可怜人，和他基金会赞助的几千个贫困失学儿童一样，是他高尚品德和丰厚资产的证明之一。这样想有没有好一点？”

没有，更糟了。而他甚至不知道这是为什么。

科琳一巴掌把鲁尼拍出镜头外，然后温柔地安慰他：“不要有心理负担，克里斯，我们尽力而为。今晚就实行计划一，你可以吗？”

克里斯勉强一笑：“没问题。”

 

第一天晚上有一个为游轮启航举办的晚宴，而计划一就是晚宴上注定发生的一幕。

毛手毛脚的服务生鲁尼把一杯红酒打翻在卡卡裤子上，趁着宴会主角回房间换衣服的空档克里斯会去邀请卡洛琳跳一支舞，随后用事先打探好的“共同兴趣”为话题把人引到甲板上，等她的未婚夫回来，好心路人科琳女士会告诉他卡洛琳正和闺蜜们在一起。

这一套流程他们轻车熟路，配合默契，唯一有失败风险的一环也完成得意外顺利。卡洛琳小姐大概真的很少遇见和她爱吃同一种奶酪的人（因为这么难吃的奶酪甚至会存在都让克里斯震惊不已），而一个俊美风趣的年轻绅士又同你有着如此之多相似的爱好——尤其是奶酪——实在是令任何女孩都无法不动容。他们在甲板上做贼似的分享了一小碟“美食”，宴会结束时卡洛琳像是听见午夜钟声的灰姑娘一样，丢下一句“我的……朋友在找我”，就提着裙摆逃走了。

克里斯装模作样地凝视她的背影，一等女孩消失在视线里就捂着嘴干呕起来。

这奶酪也太他妈难吃了吧。之前预习的时候他尝了几口，恶心得晚餐都吃不下，这会儿胃里空荡荡的难受得不行。偏偏现在大厅里餐点都已经收拾干净了。

好在他们研究过整艘游轮的结构图，所以克里斯知道厨房的位置，现在过去应该还能搞到点吃的。

或许是计划太过顺利，把他的好运气都用光了，导致前往厨房的路上他居然碰见了卡卡。搞什么？卡洛琳不是说她的“朋友”在找她吗？

“晚上好，克里斯。”卡卡笑吟吟地同他打招呼，“你没参加刚才的宴会吗？我都没找到你。”

幸亏你没有，不然现在我可能已经被扔进海里了。“我在房间里休息呢，睡过头了，现在打算去找点吃的。”

“你可以让人送餐到房间里的，刚好我也没吃饱，一起回去点些东西？”

然后顺便邀请卡洛琳一起？克里斯是傻了才会答应：“不了吧，我打算直接去厨房，又快又方便。”

“你知道厨房在哪里？”

“当然。”自己一个人过去绝对不会迷路的那种，所以赶紧放我走吧。

天不遂人愿，豪华游轮的主人露出惊喜的笑容来：“天啊，你可真是太神奇了，克里斯，我完全不知道厨房的位置。”

葡萄牙人几乎是怀着绝望的心情瞪着他，不是吧？

“那么，还得麻烦你带路了。我还真挺想去厨房看看呢。”

片刻后，克里斯麻木地领着卡卡进了底层最大的厨房，根本想不通这一切是怎么发展成这样的。

宴会结束有一会儿了，眼下只留零零散散的服务人员在收拾东西。好巧不巧的是，居然还有人认出了他们。

“雷特先生！您怎么来这里了？还有这位——”服务生顿了顿，几乎只花了几秒钟就想起了数小时前跟他要了一小碟奶酪的帅哥，“您是还没吃够那种奶酪吗？”他的眼神充满了对于勇士的敬意。

旁边卡卡闻言表情复杂：“你喜欢吃这种奶酪？”

技术上来说，以他目前的人设他应该说是的，但是鬼使神差地，克里斯说了真话：“不，它比野球场的泥巴还糟糕，我确信这一点因为我两个都尝过。”随后他马上补上了一句谎言，“我只是想试试看，它是不是真的有别人说的那么难吃。”

卡卡噗嗤笑出声来，随后心有余悸地摇头：“你这话可别被我朋友听到了，她会生气的。不过实际上——”他犹豫了一下，似乎接下来要说的话需要他鼓起一点点勇气，“我从来没有对任何人说过，但是，好吧，我也觉得它糟透了。我没尝过泥巴，但我得说这个比喻听起来就很棒。”

奇怪，现在流行把自己结婚对象称作朋友吗？模糊的疑问在克里斯脑子里停留了一瞬，很快被流理台上等待处理的食物吸引了注意力。

“那些是晚宴上多出来的菜吗？”他眼巴巴地盯着那一大盘丰盛的烤肉问道。卡卡立刻心领神会，示意服务生准备餐具。

“现在该是我向你介绍巴西美食的时候了，希望你不会嫌我‘耽误时间’。”


	5. 计划二：对口型和真嗓音

几乎是午夜时分克里斯和他的新朋友才结伴回到头等舱的楼层，一路上他都在拼命祈祷不要遇到卡洛琳。

卡卡坚持要把他送到房门口，明明先经过的是自己的房间。克里斯硬着头皮总算是有惊无险地通过了那扇门，每一秒都在害怕它从里面打开露出他刚勾搭过女孩的脸。

转过拐角他才放松下来，恢复轻快的心情，和卡卡在门前道别。“晚安，祝好梦，里奇。”在对方的要求下他已经开始叫昵称了。按下门把手的时候他脸上甚至还挂着不自知的愉悦微笑，一边哼着不成调的曲子一边回身关门。

“晚安，祝好梦，罗尼。”起居室的沙发上传来鲁尼怪腔怪调的声音，吓得克里斯直接蹦了起来：“我靠，你怎么在这儿？”

“我来找我执行任务的好哥们，他说他很快就回房间，还顺便帮我带夜宵。请问你看到他了吗？”

克里斯尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“吃夜宵会发胖的，科琳说过你那小肚子多少次了？”

鲁尼翻了个大大的白眼，而克里斯假装房间太暗什么也没看见。

“所以你现在打算和卡卡发展战略友谊了？要我说，这法子不赖。你让卡洛琳独守空房大半个晚上，她这会儿早睡了，也就是说，今晚他俩没有性生活。”他邪恶地坏笑起来，“聪明的计划，这样她迟早会对未婚夫有意见的。”

“嗯？嗯……”克里斯略微心虚地应和，要他坦白说，其实根本没有什么计划，他自己都不知道今天晚上是怎么回事。

似乎只要碰上卡卡，一切的发展就变得不受控制起来。也许克里斯应该躲开他，哪怕是为了任务着想。

 

在这么大的豪华游轮上躲开一个人有多难？就算那是游轮的主人，可别忘了他甚至不知道自家游轮的厨房在哪里。理论上来说躲开卡卡是轻而易举的，但是与此同时还要勾引他的未婚妻？这让情况立刻复杂了七百七十七倍。

计划二比计划一要困难那么一点点，不过对于这个专业团队来说都是小菜一碟。被雷特家的慈善基金赞助过的穷人鲁尼在功成名就后特意参加了这次婚前豪华海上之旅，表达他对雷特先生的满腔感激和祝福。他拽着卡卡高谈阔论，东拉西扯，而一旁插不上话的卡洛琳小姐已经开始感到无聊地四处张望起来。

“她盯着下层甲板发呆呢。”装扮成服务生的科琳一边观察着任务目标一边对着耳机说。

克里斯心领神会，背起道具吉他在甲板上晃悠了一圈，时刻谨记保持帅气不羁的造型和阳光灿烂的笑容，然后装作赶着什么时间点似的急匆匆朝底层酒吧去了。

“鱼咬钩了。”女服务生确认卡洛琳是借口散心下楼去酒吧以后立刻丢下手中的托盘，抄近道冲进酒吧后台开始调音响。等姗姗来迟的卡洛琳小姐踏进酒吧，台上正是深情款款唱着她最爱的那首歌的卷发男孩。

前一天夜里克里斯练这首歌的口型练到天亮，如今完全做到无缝衔接，整个酒吧的人硬是没一个能看出他假唱的。没法子，唱歌撩妹作为爱情骗子的基本技能之一，他必须得掌握。没有这个天赋，也只好靠后天的勤奋了。

克里斯故作陶醉地对着口型，当他的目光“无意中”扫过某个曾经浪漫邂逅过的漂亮女孩，那双甜蜜的焦糖色眼睛在迷离灯光下忽然闪闪发亮。被那样专注的视线锁定，没有人能够按捺住一瞬间的怦然心动。

他跳下舞台的时候科琳手脚麻利地同步切歌，而克里斯踩着音乐的鼓点将晕晕然的卡洛琳拉进躁动的人群，领着她跳起了她最喜欢的电影里男女主角跳的那支舞。巴西女孩在一片狂热和凌乱中兴奋地大笑，乖乖女外表下隐藏在心底的本性得以释放，克里斯能在她的神情中读到沉醉和迷恋，与其说是对于他，不如说是对于真心向往的浪漫奔放的生活。

任务顺利得不可思议。对这种精心设计的爱情陷阱早已熟能生巧的卷毛骗子一眼就能看出，他离塞里科先生的另一半酬金仅有咫尺之遥。

听见鲁尼在耳机里提醒说卡卡已经跟他分开了，克里斯知道是时候了。他送晕陶陶的卡洛琳回到房间，莫名想起自己也曾被如此对待。女孩在门口亲了他的脸颊，而身经百战的葡萄牙人花了好大力气让自己没有躲开。这感觉有些怪异，房门关上后，他飞快逃离了头等舱的走廊。

想想十万欧元，克里斯告诉自己，别想那些乱七八糟的。他靠在船头的栏杆上吹风，品尝空气里淡淡的海洋味道，心绪逐渐平复。他想着瓦扎和科琳的孩子；想着还有四天这艘船将在里斯本靠岸，他就要回到他的家乡了；想着三个人对未来那些美妙的梦想和计划——夫妻俩在曼切斯特定居，而克里斯会和他的真爱环游世界……他慢慢闭上眼，嘴角不由自主地翘起来，甚至快活地哼起了葡萄牙的民间小调。

旅程第三夜的游轮把热闹都关进舱门，甲板上只有船舱投来的些许灯光，显得静谧而安宁。似乎是被这样的安静所鼓励，克里斯提高声音唱起来，不成调的曲子顺着海风和浪花被推向远方，但也许永远不会被身后另一个世界喧闹的人群捕捉到。

最后一句他差不多是对着海面喊出来的，唱完觉得胸腔里堆积的情绪都吐了出来，克里斯扶着栏杆喘气，忍不住自得其乐地笑起来。就在这时，身后突然传来鼓掌的声音，吓得他差点一跤翻进海里去。

“小心！”温热有力的手握住葡萄牙人的肩膀，帮他稳住身体。然而听到这个声音又把克里斯吓了一跳。

“怎么是你……？！”又是里卡多·雷特，他任务目标的未婚夫。老天，他真的尝试过努力避开这个人，但是谁能想到这个点了这位完美未婚夫都不回房间呢？

卡卡微笑着，往前几步和他并肩站在栏杆边，“我们真的很有缘，是不是？也是我真的运气好，才能听见你一个人在这里唱歌。”

克里斯尴尬地脸红了。他很喜欢音乐，只是鲁尼一直嘲笑他五音不全，就连科琳也建议他最好还是假唱免得把女孩子吓跑。久而久之，他也意识到也许他偶尔确实会跑调，至少任务目标们好像比起他真唱，还更喜欢他对口型一点。现在卡卡这样说，他摸不准对方究竟是无心之言还是在说反话。

“我就是随便唱唱……”

“很好听。”卡卡说，温柔深邃的眼睛里满满的真挚，“你唱得好极了，我很喜欢。”

克里斯莫名地心跳加速，大概是因为得到称赞很高兴吧。“真的吗？我的朋友还说我音调不是特别准。”委婉说法，实际上鲁尼的评语是他五音不全没有一句在调上。

“他为什么这么说？太糟糕了，你值得更好的听众。”巴西人皱起眉煞有介事地说。事实上，卡卡绝对是比鲁尼好得多的倾听者，他俩之间差了十个科琳吧。克里斯来了兴致，给他唱了好几首，有他喜欢的流行歌，还有一些家乡的小调。卡卡不仅听得津津有味，还认真作点评，跟他聊歌曲相关的故事。

“所以这首是丰沙尔的民歌？里面还有方言，真是太有趣了，我真想去你家乡的海岛看看。”

克里斯有些得意忘形地拍他肩膀：“尽管来呀，我可以给你做导游。等我们到了葡萄牙——”等等，等他们到了葡萄牙……

卡卡脸上的笑容消失了，他仰头望了望月明星稀的天空，似乎是犹豫了一会儿，才轻声说：“我好像一直没跟你提起过，我这次去葡萄牙是为了举办婚礼的。”顿了顿，他又转过来凝视着葡萄牙人的眼睛，“我可以给你准备一张请柬，如果下了船之后你有时间的话，愿意来参加我的婚礼吗？”

喉间仿佛哽着一块石头，克里斯用力咬着嘴唇，压下把手指塞进口中的冲动。说句“新婚快乐”吧，他告诉自己，但愧疚和心虚像蛇一样缠紧了他。

“好啊。”他最终说。


	6. 计划三：海豚舞和瞭望塔

计划三被推迟了。

克里斯不知道自己在发什么疯。他拿了卡卡的婚礼请柬，尽管知道自己无论如何不可能出席，不管这个婚礼究竟办不办得成。这太荒谬了，一边勾引他的未婚妻，一边和他做朋友还答应参加婚礼。本性善良率真的卷发男孩忍不住要唾弃自己，什么时候他变成了这么虚伪的家伙？可是当卡卡用柔和真诚的声音问他“愿不愿意”，克里斯眼里满满的都是对方在月色下仿佛发着光的脸，甚至不知道自己的嘴巴发出了类似于“愿意”的声音。

为了训练下一个计划出场的海豚，鲁尼天天吹口哨吹得嘴唇脱皮舌头发麻。“你到底打算啥时候出动？明天就要到达欧洲大陆了，再拖下去我这罪都白受了！”他一边大口喝着水一边半真半假地抱怨。这两天克里斯的心情有些阴晴不定，迟迟不肯开始计划三却又不说原因。比起任务，他和科琳实际上更担心克里斯的情绪。

葡萄牙人盯着水池里起伏的海豚没有回话。到了这一步，说放弃就太迟了，他只是想要找到一个能确保完全躲开卡卡的方法。可是他思考了两天都没有头绪——他甚至不知道卡卡为什么总能找到他，又怎么知道如何避免？

难道真的像那人说的，怪他们过分有缘？

时间不等人，明天游轮就要靠岸，今晚他必须彻底撬动卡洛琳的心。

“其实你要是觉得这次任务搞不定，也没关系。反正白坐一趟豪华游轮也不亏了，钱要赚总还是有的嘛。”鲁尼试探地劝解，任务和酬金未来还会有，只是罗尼最近的状态实在是太不寻常了。

而克里斯坚定地摇了头：“不，我可以。今晚就执行计划三。”

任务的困难之处从来都不在卡洛琳这里。那天傍晚克里斯带她在夕阳下欣赏海豚的舞蹈，讲了一大堆网上搜索来关于海豚的心灵鸡汤故事。晚霞染在巴西姑娘的脸颊上，她的眼睛里亮闪闪地燃烧着向往自由和热烈爱情的火焰。有一瞬间克里斯甚至觉得卡洛琳等待这样一场出格的浪漫艳遇已经很久了，而他只不过是用来实现愿望的一个借口。

卡卡知道了会怎么想呢？这样不合时宜的想法飞快掠过克里斯的脑海，将它压回心底的时候竟然有一丝莫名的愤怒和心疼。

不敢让卡洛琳察觉自己的心不在焉，克里斯没有留她很久，早早同她告别。临走时女孩踮起脚尖在他耳畔轻轻说了一句：“明天早上在底层甲板上等我。”

他知道，任务已经成功了。

在外面发了会儿呆，等回到房间时另两人已经开始收拾东西了，克里斯倒在沙发里，双眼放空地看着他们把资料整理到箱子里。

“很累吗？”科琳忙中投来关心的眼神，“没事了，明天下午就能到葡萄牙，到时候你就能回马德拉好好放松一下。”

克里斯胡乱点了点头。那边鲁尼正要去关闭监控设备，却突然发出一声疑惑的惊呼：“卡卡怎么半夜里爬起来去瞭望塔了？”

克里斯从沙发里跳了起来，几步跨到显示屏前。那个让他神思不属的家伙穿着睡衣，只裹了一件外套，以一种从未展现过的“不完美”的状态独自爬上了瞭望塔。那一刻某种奇异的冲动击中了他，在鲁尼和科琳反应过来之前，葡萄牙人抓起衣服就跑出了门。

“嘿！你去哪？”

回应他们的只有剧烈的关门声。

 

片刻后克里斯也登上了瞭望塔顶。巴西人似乎对于他的出现很是诧异，“你——也是失眠了来这里散心吗？”

克里斯缓缓点头。这并不是他第一次对卡卡说谎，事实上，从他们初遇开始他就已经是一个彻头彻尾的欺骗者。更多的谎言原不该激起这么强烈的罪恶感，然而当卡卡露出惊喜的微笑再一次提起缘分时，克里斯几乎有些控制不住自己想要真诚以待的本能。

“明天、婚礼是明天晚上，是不是？”他盯着卡卡在夜风中摇摆的蓬松卷发，心里清楚自己选择了最不该提的话题，多半是出于某种自我折磨的意图，“新婚快乐……？”

准新郎收敛了笑容，回过身沉默地注视着辽阔的海面。

“抱歉，也许我不该说这个，但是……”但是我大概是疯了，只想把自己所有的心绪向你倾诉，“你愿意听听我的故事吗？”

克里斯从来都没有成功拒绝过他，更不消说看见一向整洁得体的圣人卡卡，用外套裹着睡衣，头发被风吹得凌乱，背影在夜色里忧郁而脆弱，他怎么可能说得出一个“不”字？

“我和我的未婚妻，在读书的时候就认识了。所有人都说我们很相配，我们也很快就开始交往。最初的时候我不知道怎么恋爱，还去查资料，然后就照着那些例子开始约会。我们似乎也相处得……挺不错，从来没有吵架。没多久，两边家族就订了婚约。”

说到这里，卡卡原本平静的神情流露出些许迷茫。

“我想，一切都很顺利，不该有什么变化了吧。可是，不知道什么时候起，好像是一周前，可能就是在这艘船上……发生了什么事，我开始觉得有点不对劲了。”

高处鼓噪的风声也掩盖不了克里斯狂乱的心跳。他听着卡卡讲述他和卡洛琳门当户对人人称羡的婚约，觉得眼睛又酸又疼，如果他能更诚实一点面对自己的内心，就会发现那是罪恶感和嫉妒心在作祟。当卡卡说到“船上发生的事”，他又感到心虚惭愧，无地自容。他真该马上离开这里，才不会在极度自责中将一切和盘托出。

“我甚至会去想，是不是我们并不合适？”低低的叹息声被风吞没，但克里斯还是听出了他的惆怅和迷惘。卡卡靠着栏杆慢慢滑坐在地上，等克里斯跟着蹲下身与他平视之后，才深深望进他的眼睛，若有所思道：“也许是我对不起她，给不了她想要的。”而她也给不了我想要的。

克里斯想要躲开他的目光，却像是极度干渴之下受到海水的诱惑，明知是剥夺生机的毒药也控制不住本能的吸引。他在那双清澈通透的深色眼睛里看到了月光、波浪、爱情和他自己，仿佛一面魔镜，明明白白地倒映着一个徒劳狼狈地尝试着压抑住爱慕之情的可怜的骗子。

卡卡的嘴唇动了动，他似乎想说什么，是对插足者的质问还是继续倾诉他对未婚妻的感情？克里斯不确定自己能承受任何一个。他猛地站起身来，视野因为血液不流通而发黑。卡卡想抓住他的手臂，可还是被他跌跌撞撞地甩脱了。

哪怕再多留一秒钟，他都难以阻止自己扑上去亲吻对方，然后把所有真相连同他的心意摊开在卡卡面前，等待一个糟糕透顶的结局。都怪这风吹得他眼睛发痒鼻头泛酸，他几乎已经落下泪来。

他们当初立下“绝不拆散幸福的情侣”的准则是有道理的，如今报应来了。悔恨勒得克里斯喘不过气来，他多么后悔接了塞里科先生的支票，登上这艘游轮。然而事已至此，他只能往前走，还有后退的余地吗？


	7. 尾声：真骗子和假骗子

克里斯浑浑噩噩地逃到了底层甲板上，无法装作忘记了卡洛琳的那个约定。他就那样坐在长椅上，直到海天相接的地方渐渐泛白，一轮红日从那里显露出来。

不等太阳完全升起，卡洛琳小姐就来了。她迎着朝阳的脸蛋精神焕发，好像重新找到了人生的希望和梦想。当她看到克里斯憔悴的颜色和浓重的黑眼圈时吃了一惊。

“你——你不会在这里等了我一夜吧？”

葡萄牙人顶着乱糟糟的卷发，衣服也皱巴巴的。他仿佛木偶似的走到卡洛琳面前，脸上动情的模样和口中深情的台词机械而熟练：“是啊，我为你守候了一整夜。是你唤醒了我……这么久以来我从未像现在这样感受到真正的快乐和活力。可是，”可是，为什么我说不出那个名字？克里斯用力咬了咬嘴唇，然而吹了一夜风的眼睛红肿却干燥，流不出一滴眼泪来，“太迟了，卡洛琳，我们的相遇不是最好的时候。我已经不可能再去爱了，但是你——”

他低下头，迎上巴西女孩漂亮的深色眼睛，还有在空中轻轻颤动的蓬松棕发，忽然之间泪腺像是通上了反射弧，夺眶而出的泪水模糊了视线。在大片大片金红色的光斑中，他似乎看见了另一个人。

“但是你，你一定要幸福，亲爱的，我知道你马上要结婚了。你的未婚夫……很爱你，他很好，十全十美，你们一定会是世界上最好的一对……”

卡洛琳难以置信地瞪大眼睛，急切地向前一步，扑进他怀里。“我不想结婚了，克里斯，那不是我想要的！”克里斯挣脱开她的手臂，退后了两步，不敢去看女孩震惊的脸。

“克里斯，你怎么了？别担心，我已经准备好了快艇，只要你愿意跟我走，我们现在就离开这艘船。我不会去婚礼的！”

“对不起，对不起，我做不到……”令她失望的是，卷发男人只是一个劲地摇头，甚至祈求地说道：“回去吧，卡洛琳，回到他身边去。”

克里斯再不敢看卡洛琳的眼神，只是垂着头默默等她离开后，才仰起脸发呆。然而在他空洞的目光扫过头等舱的某扇窗户后，瞥见的那抹人影却吓得他差点跳进海里。

不用说，自然是里卡多·雷特。

头等舱离底层甲板的距离不算远，他能看见卡卡面无表情的脸，却听不见那边的声音。他看到了吗？他的未婚妻和新交的朋友拉拉扯扯？克里斯心跳如擂鼓，眼看着那人做了一个“在那儿等我”的手势，消失在窗帘后。他舔了舔嘴唇，没有听话地等在原地，而是像只胆小的兔子一溜烟逃进了藏身的洞穴里。就算是游轮的主人，一时半会儿也别想找到他。等晚上他们下船去忙婚礼的事之后，就不会有人想起这个卷毛骗子了。

几分钟后鲁尼夫妇接到了失踪一夜搭档的电话。

“任务失败了，到时候你们先找机会下船吧，不用管我。”

“你没问题吗，罗尼？你听起来有点糟糕。”鲁尼没搭理任务失败的事，只是电话那头沙哑的嗓音让他忍不住担忧。

克里斯沉默了片刻，随后轻轻地说：“很糟糕，但是没问题。你们会知道发生了什么的，只不过不是现在，好吗？”

“当然，随时都可以。”

“谢谢你，瓦扎。”

结束通话后，鲁尼与科琳对视了一眼。情感细腻的女人沉吟道：“我大概能猜到一点，跟卡卡有关。”

鲁尼哼了一声：“就罗尼昨天那样子，我也知道肯定是卡卡的锅。问题就是他俩究竟怎么了？”

科琳摇了摇头，正打算开口，突然听见游轮的广播响了起来。

“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生请注意，下面向您播报一则通知。”几秒的空白过去，广播里传出了游轮主人的声音：“克里斯，无论你在哪里，现在立刻回到我让你等我的地方去，我有话要对你说。”他顿了顿，仿佛隔着虚空能听见葡萄牙人的反驳似的，“如果你不出来，游轮就会停在这里，所有人都会滞留在海上。你什么时候出来，船什么时候开。”

广播结束后，即使在关了门的房间里，鲁尼和科琳也能听见整艘船哗然的议论声。对此鲁尼目瞪口呆：“我的天啊，这是里卡多·雷特能干出来的事？那个十全十美的大好人？为了自己的私事居然能拖着一船的人陪他一起等，这恐怕是他这辈子干过最大的坏事了吧？”

科琳也惊讶不已，叹了口气说道：“我刚刚就想说，这就是爱情的力量啊。”

“啥？！你说他们两个——？”迟钝的钢铁直男鲁尼发出少见多怪的大叫，“可是，可是之前卡卡和卡洛琳谈恋爱的时候不是还各种以她的名义做慈善吗？那时候克里斯还感叹说爱情能让人进化成圣人呢！”

“笨蛋，”科琳敲了敲他的脑壳，“真正的爱情只会把人变成自私鬼和谎言家，才不会变成圣人呢。”

 

那边夫妻俩探讨爱情哲学问题暂且不提，这边雷特先生干出了这辈子最坏的一件事以后终于等到了他的小骗子自投罗网。

“我很抱歉，真的。”游轮停了一个多小时了，克里斯再也不能自欺欺人，他垂头丧气地来到卡卡面前，“挖你墙角是我不对，你要骂我也好打我也好，做什么都随便你。”

“我不会提出过分的要求，只希望你能对我的损失作出相应的赔偿。”卡卡心平气和地说。还是这么善良大度，克里斯心想，鼻子又开始发堵，他真坏，竟然为了一己私欲去伤害这么好的人。

“当然，这是我应该做的。不管什么赔偿，你只管说，我一定赔给你。”

听他这么说，卡卡居然笑了起来。某种小动物的直觉在警告克里斯，眼前是一个布好了陷阱等待收网的猎人，可惜现在警惕起来已经太迟了。

“卡洛琳坐快艇走了，说我不能给她的，她要环游世界去寻找。我的婚礼没了新娘，你要怎么赔给我？”

克里斯傻愣愣地看着他，眨着眼睛茫然又可怜地问：“我、我去把她劝回来？”

“可是我要的是和我爱的也爱我的人结婚。就算你现在把她找回来，她不爱我，我也不爱她，这个赔偿还是不够。”

克里斯不说话了。你不爱她？近乎愤怒和委屈的情绪在他胸口翻滚，她是你的未婚妻，我那样嫉妒她，却还是希望你能幸福，说出了那些违心的祝福。可你现在却说她也不是你爱的人？

“那你究竟爱的是谁？我去把她找来。”

卡卡点点头，没有立刻回答，反而问他：“我说了是谁，你就会帮我追那个人做我的新娘？”

“是。”克里斯咬牙切齿地答应了。才不，他肯定消极怠工，赌上他专业铅箭丘比特的名誉，让卡卡追一辈子也追不到。

“那就好，”卡卡笑吟吟地望着他，忽然凑上前在克里斯唇上吻了一下，“我喜欢克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，我要他做我的新娘。”

克里斯呆住了，仿佛卡卡用那个吻吸走了他的灵魂。好一会儿他才脱口而出：“天啊，你这个——你这个骗子！”他大叫，“你耍我！”

“我很坏的，藏得很深，而且永远都不会改的。”卡卡说，得意地笑出一口大白牙，“你先骗我的，记得吗？只不过你骗术不精，不知道真正厉害的骗子，都是用真心话骗人的。”

没错，单蠢的傻骗子编造一百个谎言也骗不过自己的心，聪明的骗子说的都是真话，却能骗到一个他爱也爱他的新娘。


End file.
